Angel of Mine
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: He was my everything, and now I had to learn how to get along without him... CodyRhodesFan's challenge. Slash, character death mentioned


**Title**: Angel of Mine  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst  
**Pairing**: Phil/Jeff  
**Warnings**: Alcohol use, slash, character death, suicidal thoughts  
**Summary**: He was my everything, and now I had to learn how to get along without him... _For CodyRhodesFan's Next Contestant challenge_

**AN**: This is for CodyRhodesFan's challenge thing, and is Marshall's submission. He decided he wanted to write it in first person, so here it is. And, it's obviously in Jeff's point of view. Don't know why he wanted to be so angsty, but hey. It's his choice.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**AngelofMine**

I sat in the middle of the living room floor, a place I had sat so many times before. I still wore the black tux on my frame from the dreadful event earlier in the day. How I had kept it together to go to that wretched event, where my heart and soul were forever locked behind a box and tucked deep away where I could never get to them again, I had no idea. But now, now it was all falling apart again.

I brought the bottle to my lips, taking a drink of the burning amber liquid. It burned my throat, something that helped to take the burn off my heart. We had been together, and so close, for so long… I had stopped drinking, stopped smoking, stopped all that crap, just to see his smile. Before, he would look at me, but not with that smile that warmed my insides. He gave me a smile, one that was sad, but lacked his hope. But now, the smiles I had gotten before he left me… They were beautiful, revealing to me his soul, his beautiful, perfect, flawless soul.

I gripped the bottle and managed to stand up, sniffing as I felt mucus trail from my nose toward my lip. I gave up, wiping the back of my black tuxedo jacket sleeve against my face to clear the dripping snot. My head was pounding, more from the tears that had been shed than from the whiskey in my hand. I stumbled through the house, intentionally knocking pictures off the wall. I ignored the sound of the glass breaking as they slammed onto the ground. The shatter was too symbolic to me of my own heart, lying in pieces in that casket.

A sob broke from my throat, causing me to trip and fall against the stairs, the harsh wood digging into my back. I didn't care. Phil was dead. I didn't even care how he died, just that he had. He had been ripped from me, and I was now left with nothing more than these shattered glass photos that would only serve as a bittersweet reminder of the life I used to live.

I stared absently at the bottle in my hand, noticing that from the time I returned to this empty monument that stood as a painful reminder that I once loved, laughed, and lived, to just that moment, I had nearly depleted the entire thing. I wondered absently if this feeling was what Phil tried so hard to get people to ditch. The dependency on alcohol to allow a person to get through the tough moments.

Without warning, I bellowed my outrage, throwing the bottle across the hall, hearing it shatter against the linen closet door that was at the end of the hallway. I leaned forward, my head rubbing against the unforgiving fibers of the carpet.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Phil…" I sobbed, my heart breaking into even more pieces, as though that were possible. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough… to be like you. I'm sorry that I can't stay strong for you… I'm sorry you had to go, and I didn't… I'm sorry I'm so weak… I love you Phil…."

I felt the house grow warm. Not an uncomfortable warmth that people tried to get rid of, but a forgiving, loving warmth. I looked up, my tear-filled eyes catching a light. I gasped in surprise, nearly choking on another sob.

"Phil…?"

My angel… My angel came to save me…

"Save me… Angel of mine…"

_The End_

**AN: **Yeah. There's Marshall's contribution. It was actually agonizingly sweet for Marshall, but I think it kept him satisfied. I think that after I get the other one up tomorrow, courtesy of Nero, I will go back to working on what I need to. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
